


They're all gonna laugh at you

by YourWorstNightmare58



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Body Shaming, Climbing Class, M/M, asshole kids, josh washington saves the day, pool time, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmare58/pseuds/YourWorstNightmare58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher has always been ashamed of his body, he was always afraid to eat in front of people or run. So when Josh talks him into going to the pool, things take a turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're all gonna laugh at you

Chris sat on the couch, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. Josh was perched on the back of the couch like a fucking bird, annoying the shit out of the blonde. " Chrrrriiiiisss~~~!! " Josh exclaims in a child like whine as he pokes and pulls on Chris. 

Chris sighs heavily and brings his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. " Bro, what- What do you want? Come on man, get off the back of the couch and sit down. Star Trek is about to come back on, and I am not missing it. " Granted it was old re-runs, but it didn't matter. 

Chris didn't even have to be looking at Josh to feel him roll his eyes. The brunette rolled off the back of the couch, and into the blondes lap. Crushing him in the process. Josh reached up and pulled Chris' glasses off of his face. " Come on, Cochise! You've already watched all of the episodes, movies- Etc! And don't you dare mention The Twilight Zone either! You own the series on DVD! " 

Chris once again sighed, as he pulled his glasses from Josh's hands and shoved him playfully. A chuckle escaping his throat. " Alright! Alright, you win you, goof. " He cut off the TV, staring at Josh as he sits up slowly. Crossing his legs Indian style. " What do you want? " 

Seeing Josh's face brighten at his willingness to comply made Chris smile softly. It wasn't often Josh was able to be happy, it was a constant battle between anxiety attacks and manic episodes. This was one of his good days. 

Josh rubbed his hands together, barely able to contain how excited he was. " Bro, bro- Let's go swimming, Chris! C'Mon! It's hot out, miserable out! And we haven't done something like that since we were real small! Can we please? " 

The very mention of a public pool made Chris's stomach do flip-flops. He hated going to the public pool. He never liked taking his shirt off. The kid's, adults, life-guard- All would point, laugh or stare. And it made him uncomfortable with the way he looked. 

Yet the brunette didn't seem to notice how he'd tensed up, he was to busy teeming with excitement. Chris couldn't say no. He just couldn't, not with the puppy dog eyes that Josh was giving him. Why the fuck did he have to pull that card!? " Alright, alright- I give. Let's go to the pool. " 

Josh nearly lept out of his seat on the couch, he was so happy. And again Chris's heart nearly melted. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? 

XxXxX XXXxX XxXxX

Chris parked his car in the parking lot, there were about fifteen other cars in the lot. Great. Still enough people to laugh at his chubby ass self. 

Josh was fidgeting with his hands, and pulling on his seatbelt as he waited for Chris to speak. Glancing over every few seconds. " Well- What are we waiting for, man? Let's hit that shit up! " 

Chris unfastened his safety belt and exited the vehicle. Josh was already out, just a Chris stepped foot on the hot asphalt. The sun was blazing, the heat was sweltering and there wasn't a cool summer breeze. 

Chris grabbed their stuff from the backseat, locked his hunk of junk car and started towards the pool gate with Josh trailing after him. 

Josh could tell that Chris was uncomfortable the moment they got there, and it was wrong of him to make him come here, yes. But he wanted to see if he could break Chris of his fear, too. 

Chris swallows roughly as he looks around. Eyes wide, body tense. There was more then fifteen people here. Now that he was thinking about it, there was about four vans. Which means carpooling. Which meant there were about twenty children here. 

" Josh, can we- Josh? " Chris squeaks, as he notices the brunette is no longer at his side. But doing a cannonball off of the high dive. Earning an annoyed warning from the life guard about the no cannonball rule. How the hell had Josh climbed up there so fast?! 

Chris sets down the sunscreen, goggles and other pool crap Josh had convinced him to bring. The blonde put on some sunscreen, then brought his hands down to grasp the bottom of his shirt. His heart was pounding, and he shakes his head rapidly. Letting go of his shirt, he decides it stays on. No chub-chub for others enjoyment. 

He walks over to the edge of the pool in the deep end, where Josh has swam over and is latched onto with his feet. Chris sits down on the hot concrete, and stuck his feet in the water. " Nice cannonball, Joshy. " He teased, sticking his tongue out. 

That earned him a splash in the face from the darker skinned boy. " Hey! " Chris exclaimed, as he pulled his glasses off and wiped the chlorine water from his eyes. " You are gonna pay for that one! If you- Ever go into the shallow end. " He said sheepishly.

Chris ended up in the water, despite his glasses. Forgetting for only a moment, the fact that he was self-conscious. 

Both boys swam towards the ladder and climbed out. As soon as Chris climbs out, a kid rushes up with a friend trailing behind him and pulls Chris's shirt over his head. 

" Look at the fat whale! " " He's got boobs! Gross! " The kids run off laughing and giggling. Chris is standing there, petrified. Josh's eyes are wide as he pulls Chris's shirt back down. " Chris… Cochise? It happened so fast. . . I'm sorry, bro- Hey, are you okay? " Tears pricked the corners of Chris's eyes and he felt like a wuss. Tearing up over something so stupid. But people are still laughing, and he feels like leaving now. 

Then suddenly Josh is marching over to the middle of the busiest section of the pool. He stops dead in the center, loops his fingers in the elastic of his swimming trunks and- He fucking pulls them down. " Hey! Look at the dork with his trunks around his ankles- Oh, where? " Josh called out loudly. A hushed whisper falls over the crowd, then a woman screams and suddenly Josh is taking off running. His swimming trunks a forgotten item behind him. 

" I got your back, bro! " Josh exclaimed as he shot past Chris, this huge ass grin on his face. 

Joshua fucking Washington stripped, humiliated himself in front of a crowd of people. Just so they'd stop laughing at Chris. And it honestly looked like Josh was enjoying it, too. 

Two life guards came back through, carrying the buck naked Josh by the arms. Who had this pleased with himself smirk on his face, his hands were held in a rock symbol. " Chris- Chris, call my Mom- This is gonna take a nerd to explain. " 

Typical Josh Washington, god did he fucking love him.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Chris is actually really self conscious about his chub. That he's afraid to be himself because of how people act. And this feeling is really close to home with me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
